Amour, Suivre Votre Couer
by RR Revalion und Rie Lamperouge
Summary: Inilah perpisahan diantara dua insan yang saling mencintai. Tapi tetap saja, Tuhanlah yang menggariskan ke mana arah dari lajur hidup kita/dimana ada pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan/AU/Kumpulan Oneshot/first fict collab/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, dsb...**

**Pairing : HitsugayaXHinamori  
**

**

* * *

**

**special fict for hana 'natsu' phantomive dan marianne de Marionettenspieler**

**

* * *

**

**enjoy read for yourself!**

**.**

**.  
**

**Amour, Suivre Votre Couer**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Pada malam yang gelap ini, mari kita bercerita.

Tentang mimpi dan sebuah harapan.

Yang pernah terjadi pada waktu lampau.

Dengan ditemani temaram cahaya yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Dewi Malam. Karena pada saat bulan purnama adalah saat yang indah untuk pergi.

Diiringi alunan simponi yang disuguhkan oleh makhluk-makhluk malam.

Malam ini, mari kita bercerita.

Tentang cinta, aku dan dirinya.

Wahai cinta, ikuti kata hatimu...

Hidup memang benar-benar berputar. Seperti teori Heliosentris yang telah dikemukakan oleh seorang Nicolaous Copernicus.

Waktu berjalan dan hanya dapat dirasakan tanpa bisa dijelaskan ataupun dibuat jeda.

Tahukah kamu?

Apa yang kini kualami?

Takdir telah mempermainkanku.

Aku yang ketika itu memiliki orang yang kucintai dan tentunya orang yang mencintaiku —sebut saja kami saling mencintai—.

Tepat pada hari ini, pada hari dan bulan yang sama dengan tahun yang berbeda telah kehilangan bagian terpenting dalam sebuah kehidupan.

Sesuatu berwujud abstrak yang dinamakan...

**CINTA.**

Aku kehilangan perasaan bernama cinta yang kusebutkan tadi.

Kehidupanku memang masih berjalan tanpanya disisiku.

Tapi itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku?

Tapi mengapa dengan cara seperti ini?

Sebesar itukan gundukkan dosaku? Seperti gunungan sampah yang terlihat sedikit diatasnya namun bergerumul atas dasarnya?

Separah itukah?

Entahlah.

Haruskah aku kehilangan lilin-lilin kecilku yang menjadi pelita di dalam gelapnya hidup ini?

Haruskah embun penyejuk dan penyegar di kala aku merasa kehausan itupun ikut sirna dan menghilang?

Haruskah ?

Bukankah cinta itu bahagia?

Orang bilang cinta tak harus memiliki. Tapi, menurutku itu adalah sebuah kebohongan dan pengingkaran yang berasal dari sebuah bagian dari diri kita yang bernama **NURANI**.

Bahkan, terkadang kita merasa harus memiliki orang yang kita cintai. Kuakui itu padanya!

Dengan melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, kita pun ikut bahagia. Itu salah. Mutlak itu adalah sebuah penyangkalan.

Karena jika aku melihat orang yang kucintai itu bahagia dengan yang lain, sungguh aku hanya berpura-pura. Ingin tahukah kamu seberapa sakitnya hatiku melihatmu dengannya?

Mungkin kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti, saat kau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau kasihi.

Sejujurnya aku hanya berpura-pura untuk ikut tertawa dan tersenyum di depanmu.

Asal kau tahu saja, semua itu adalah **KAMUFLASE**, sebab hatiku yang sesungguhnya menjerit dengan amat sangat histeris hingga membuat sistem jaringan kerja yang menyampaikan impuls-impuls yang hendak dikirimkan oleh dendrit-dendrit itu terhambat disalurkan menuju syaraf-syaraf sensorik untuk ditransportasikan menuju syaraf motorik yang terdapat di dalam tubuhku menjadi terkontaminasi oleh toksin—sebut saja racun— bernama **CINTA**.

Dampaknya berefek pada kekacauan dan penderitaan.

Lebih baik kutunjukkan raut kecewa yang bisa kutunjukkan padamu.

Karena berpura-pura hanya mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi munafik.

Kebanyakan orang berkata pula dengan sikap sok tahunya yang menurutku berlebihan, mereka bilang lebih bahagia **DICINTAI** daripada **MENCINTAI.** Andai ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu kepadaku, aku mematahkan opininya tentang hal ini dengan segala kosakata, anekdot, peribahasa, dan quote yang kuketahui di sepanjang hidupku.

Ingin tahu kenapa?

Mmm...karena, aku sudah sangat sering mengalaminya. Bukannya aku merasa sombong apalagi angkuh, tapi menurut temanku aku adalah sosok yang sempurna. Alasannya mudah saja, karena wajahku tampan, pintar, keren, dan satu lagi aspek yang menambah nilai plus untukku adalah keadaan ekonomiku yah, bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan —secara, dalam usia 16 tahun aku sudah mewarisi beberapa perusahaan peninggalan keluargaku.

Bolehkah aku menceritakan sedikit kisahku?

...Saat aku dicintai aku hanya merasa sedikit bangga, namun saat aku mencintai, aku dapat merasakan arti dan makna sesungguhnya dari suatu kata yang sering orang sebut dengan nama **CINTA**.

.

.

**I like rain. Cause no one know if I was crying for him.**

**I would covered my trouble face with the water that fallen into earth, to my head, to my hair and enought to my heart.**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Diatas Genangan Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**Hinamori's POV**

Rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat daun-daun momiji diatasku berguguran.

Rasanya, baru kemarin pula aku bertemu dengannya.

Deru angin membuatku terlena, mungkin aku sudah tertidur di bangku ini jika tidak ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

Seseorang duduk menjajariku lalu memalingkan wajahku untuk menatap kedalam matanya itu.

Indah.

Dia memang indah. Begitu indahnya sehingga membuatku merasa bersalah jika sedikit saja melukainya. Namun, aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang tak luput dari berbagai kesalahan.

Tetapi, aku sangat beruntung bisa hidup mendampinginya.

Memang ironis, bukan hanya baik, indah, tapi lebih jauh, dia bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok 'sempurna'. Sedangkan aku hanyalah gadis berambut hitam yang biasa-biasa saja. Kadang aku takut melukainya, meskipun hanya sedikit saja.

Tapi semakin aku menyembunyikan perasaan itu, semakin dalam pula aku menggores luka di hatinya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu ini adalah hari Selasa," jawabku. "Bukankah semua orang juga tahu?" tambahku membalikkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya padaku tadi.

"Atau mungkin there something special today, hn?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Oh, tidak, tidak!"

"Jika hari ini adalah hari yang spesial tentunya akulah orang yang akan mengingatnya lebih dahulu daripada yang lain!" ucapku. "Hemmp, biar kupikir sejenak, " tambahku sembari mengerutkan keningku dan menautkan kedua alisku tanda aku sedang berpikir.

"Hn, hari ini bukan ulang tahunmu, bukan pula hari jadi kita, dan seingatku hari ini tidak ada moment penting menyangkut keluarga kita!" ucapku lagi sembari menjentikkan jariku.

"Ya, tentu. Memang tak ada yang istimewa dengan hari ini." Aku melirik wajahnya, ada raut kekecewaan yang tersirat di sana. Aku memandangnya khawatir jikalau ada kata-kataku yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kita pulang!" jawabnya dengan perasaan yang menurutku terdengar kecewa dan serba salah.

.

.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Kau tahu, ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa bersamamu, karena...

Besok dan hari-hari setelahnya aku mungkin sudah tidak dapat membuka kelopak mataku lagi.

Mungkin aku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di persinggahan terakhirku.

Namun, sebelum aku meninggalkanmu, aku terus-menerus merasakan gundah gulana yang menyergap seluruh ruang dadaku.

Aku merasa enggan dan takkan mau berpisah darimu.

Tapi, aku harus tetap menyampaikan kata-kata perpisahan yang amat menyayat hatiku, mungkin akan melukaimu pula.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Apa dikata, Tuhan telah menggariskan takdir untuk setiap makhluk-Nya dan kita sepasang kekasih yang mungkin memanglah bukan jodoh yang terikat dengan benang merah yang kasat mata.

"Kau tahu, Tuhan bilang setiap Hawa yang telah dilahirkan maka di tetapkanlah seorang Adam untuk menjadi jodohnya!"

"Aku tahu, sewaktu kecil banyak orang yang bilang begitu. Kenapa menanyaiku seperti itu? Apa kau percaya atau kau akan dengan mudahnya bilang jikalau akulah yang menjadi jodohmu?"

"Hmm...entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu. Bukankah Tuhan juga berfirman jika hawa tersebut diciptakan dari tulang rusuk seorang Adam?"

"Ya, aku juga tahu —lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa ragu, bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengetahui kalau seseorang yang kita cintai itu adalah jodoh yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk kita! Apa kita harus membedah dan memeriksa tulang rusuk orang yang kita kasihi itu? Sampai seperti itukah?"

"Hn...I-Iya ya," komentarmu dengan alis yang bertaut tanda belum paham kemana arah aku akan membawamu dalam perbincangan ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir seperti itu. Bukannya aku tidak percaya, bukan pula aku yakin dengan hal seperti itu, karena secara ilmiah, dalam anatomi manusia tersusun dari bagian tulang rusuk sebanyak 12 pasang yang terdiri dari 7 pasang tulang rusuk sejati dengan nama ilmiah _os costa vera_, 3 pasang rusuk palsu atau _os_ _costa spuria_ dan 2 pasang tulang rusuk melayang atau _os costa fluitantes_. Meskipun jumlah rusuk pada wanita dan pria sama, namun tetap saja ada _probabilitas_ jumlah rusuk pada wanita lebih sedikit dan _berdiferensias_i sehingga memiliki jumlah yang sama!" paparku panjang lebar.

"Ah... entahlah Shiro-chan —aku tidak terlalu mengerti! Aku kan tidak sepandai Shiro-chan. Hehehe..." tawamu renyah.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, jika tulang rusuk bagian dari dirimu itu, orangnya bukanlah diriku ini?"

"K-kenapa bicara seperti itu?" suaramu terdengar parau karena menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan tangis.

Hal itu membuat hatiku berdesir, namun apa boleh buat. Angin tak bersedia walau sedikit menyampaikan pesan terakhir untukmu. Aku memang harus menyampaikannya sendiri.

Angin terus bertiup semilir menggumamkan namamu di telingaku hingga sampai pada lorong-lorong tersempit dalam hatiku.

Terus saja melantunkan namamu tanpa kenal kata lelah. Sang fajar pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk tidak melantunkan namamu. Setiap sinar terang yang kau berikan tanpa lelah dari awal diciptakannya dunia hingga hari akhir nanti, selalu membuatku terbayang 'sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau mendapat cahaya yang cukup membuatmu terang di kala gelap dan gulita menghampirimu?'

Memandang bulan pun sama saja! Lihatlah bulan besar yang terbentuk bundar di langit malam! Meskipun hanya memantulkan cahaya dari mentari, namun tetap saja terlihat indah. Bahkan, setiap kali aku melihatnya, bulan selalu membelenggu mataku yang melihat bayang dirimu disana.

'Oh, sungguh indah kukata, karena tak ada kata yang bisa melukiskan betapa indahnya dirimu.'

.

.

Malam ini, setelah berada di singgasana milikku. Kau nampak sangat khawatir ketika melihat wajahku yang semakin pucat pasi berlomba dengan warna perak rambutku.

"Momo, maafkan aku —waktuku, sudah semakin dekat. Meskipun kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama, meskipun benang merah tak mengikat kita, setidaknya aku akan tetap menantimu disana..." senyumku getir. "Aku kedinginan, tolong peluk tubuhku sebentar saja!" pintaku.

Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena, sedikit saja dia bicara, maka pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis di depan kekasihnya yang menderita kanker tulang ini akan semakin hancur.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh sang kekasih ketika berada dalam dekapannya. Aku tersenyum mungkinkah waktuku akan habis sekarang? Apakah kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padaku telah sampai pada batasnya?

Ingatanku kembali pada saat itu. Aku mohon Tuhan… Izinkan aku untuk mengenang masa saat aku bertemu dengannya. Sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mataku…

.

.

**Beberapa bulan yang lalu…**

Jika aku menengadahkan pada langit yang membentang luas dengan warna birunya yang menenteramkan hati, ada rasa yang aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi yang pasti rasa itu membuat rasa sesak di hati ini. Ya, sesak.

Aku berjalan-jalan setelah aku diperbolehkan oleh suster untuk pergi mencari udara segar. Aku bosan seharian di kamar dengan bau busuk yang menyengat —bau obat. Kau tahu? Aku tak begitu suka. Baunya itu membuatku pusing dan muak.

Sepanjang enam belas tahun hidupku di dunia ini, aku merasa bersyukur. Kau tahu apa yang aku syukuri? Ya―hidupku. Umurku. Napasku. Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan atas kesempatan yang diberikan-Nya padaku.

Aku menghela napas. Tanpa kusadari langkah kakiku membawaku ke depan pohon momiji. Aku jadi teringat kembali saat aku masih kecil. Aku selalu duduk di dahan pohon itu. Aku tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Aku jadi ingin menaikinya lagi. Lalu kupanjat pohon itu.

Setelah aku duduk di dahan pohon momiji itu, aku menjulurkan tangan kananku mencoba menggapai gumpalan putih di hamparan biru yang luas. Aku mencoba menangkapnya. Aku tutup jari-jariku sehingga tanganku seperti terkepal. Andai aku bisa menangkap gumpalan putih itu. Tapi di sini aku tahu, meskipun tanganku tak dapat menggapainya, tapi aku seakan menggapainya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Akankah aku menemukan kebahagiaanku sebelum aku pergi menutup mataku untuk selamanya? Bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat mencintaiku dan mengajariku apa itu yang dinamakan dengan ―cinta.

Aku masih diam. Mendengarkan hembusan napasku dan meresapi setiap hembusan napas yang kukeluarkan. Sampai kapan aku dapat merasakan kenikmatan ini? Bernapas dengan tubuhku ini?

Aku pejamkan kedua mataku. Kau tahu? Aku setiap hari selalu mempunyai harapan. Harapan aku dapat menikmati hidupku ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak boleh meminta lebih pada-Nya. Hidup selama ini pun aku bersyukur. Tapi manusia memang selalu tak merasa puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya, kan? Manusia selalu ingin meminta lebih. Egois memang. Tapi apa mau dikata, memang itulah sifat manusia.

Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku mendengarkan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah lantunan melodi yang berasal dari harpa. Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan memandang kebawah pohon.

Dan apa yang kulihat? Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Jari-jari lentiknya tengah memetik harpa yang berada di pangkuannya. Ah...mengapa aku tak menyadarinya?

Aku menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Suara harpanya terasa lembut hinggap di pendengaranku walau lantunannya terdengar ―sedih. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, tampaknya ia begitu menghayati apa yang dimainkannya. Tanpa sadar sesuatu mengalir dari kedua bola mataku yang kata orang berwarna jade.

Hei, aku menangis. Menangis? Memalukan! Sebelumya aku tak pernah menangis. Saat dokter men-judgeku dengan diagnosanya aku tak menangis. Tapi mengapa sekarang dengan hanya mendengarkan petikan harpanya itu aku menangis? Apa karena alunan melodi yang dimainkannya terasa begitu menyedihkan? Entahlah, aku bingung memikirkannya. Biarlah air mata itu turun, aku tak apa.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Suara lantunan harpa yang beberapa detik menemani kesunyian diantara mereka kini berhenti mengalun. Sang pemetik harpa menghembuskan napasnya lega. Tampak seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Ia menyimpan harpanya dengan hati-hati di sisinya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan ketenangan yang didapatnya di tempat ini —duduk di bawah pohon momiji.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya. Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dengan wajah yang agak stoic, bola matanya yang berwarna jade, juga rambut keperakannya yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Lelaki itu kini tengah menatap sang pemetik harpa dengan datar.

Sang pemetik harpa yang merasa diperhatikan dengan hati-hati membuka matanya, dan bola mata berwarna cokelat kehitamannya agak melebar saat didapati seorang lelaki tengah berjongkok di depannya dan matanya yang menurutnya —indah tengah menatapnya dengan datar tanpa tersirat emosi sedikitpun.

Dan entah mengapa sesuatu dalam hatinya tengah ada yang bergejolak saat mata cokelat kehitamannya bersiborok dengan mata jade itu. Sesuatu yang pasti membuat beberapa goresan-goresan merah pada pipi putihnya yang mulus itu.

Begitu pula dengan lelaki bermata jade itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghentak-hentak dalam hatinya yang membuat pipinya terasa terbakar dan jantungnya berdegub dengan cepatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba menghindar dari tatapan bola mata hitam itu.

Mereka berdiam diri. Hening. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Sampai sebuah suara feminim mengawali percakapan yang membawa mereka pada suatu takdir yang telah mengikat mereka dalam pertemuan dan —perpisahan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV. In this time  
**

Pemuda berambut keperakan dan bermata jade itu tersenyum getir saat mengingatnya.**  
**

"A-Aku harus pergi..." guman pemuda itu lirih.

Sayup-sayup terdengar kata 'pergi' yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga gadis yang dipanggil Momo tadi.

Kini, dia tidak merasakan lagi detak jatung ataupun denyut nadi dari kekasihnya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada seseorang yang bahkan tak bernyawa lagi.

Dia menangis pilu disertai isakan dan ingus yang tak dihiraukannya lagi sedikitpun. Inilah perpisahan diantara dua insan yang saling mencintai. Tapi tetap saja, Tuhanlah yang menggariskan ke mana arah dari lajur hidup kita. Dialah yang memutuskan alur hidup seseorang dengan tujuan-Nya sendiri...

...yang merupakan misteri kehidupan.

Dimana ada pertemuan, selalu ada perspisahan.

Inilah Cinta.

Meski tidak menyenangkan...

Meski lebih banyak, menangis...

Tetapi, hubungan percintaan itu...

Tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Mari kita lihat bulan besar di atas sana, niscaya kita akan selalu merasa dekat.

Meskipun kini raganya yang tak terlihat, tapi percayalah... hatinya akan selalu berada dalam hatimu.

Ia akan selalu mengawasimu. Menjagamu dalam dekapan yang di bawa alam. Menyinarimu dalam gemerlapnya sang bulan. Menghangatimu dalam hangatnya sinar sang mentari.

Meskipun kini kau hanya bisa mencintainya dalam wujud rohanimu tanpa fisik, percayalah...

Akan tiba saatnya dimana kalian bertemu kembali dalam satu ruang dimensi waktu.

Bersama dalam keabadian cinta yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

.

.

* * *

**Fin for this chap.**

**

* * *

**

**a/n:**

**Revalion : **Hm...bagaimana? Apakah ini menyentuh? Saya sendiri merasa tersentuh membacanya.

**Rie : **Who...nee-chan...menurut Rie oke deh...tapi gak tau kalau kata para reader and senpai. Khususnya buat yang di specialin. Hehehe... Ini idenya dari nee-chan, yang nulis sebagian besar nee-chan... di sini Rie cuma menambahkan beberapa kata. Hohoho... Sekaligus ini fict collab pertama kami.

**Revalion : **#senyum-senyum# hehe...semoga kalian menyukainya. Buat kak** hana 'natsu' phantomive dan marianne de Marionettenspieler, **semoga kalian menyukainya juga... :)

**Rie : **Ho...entahlah...tak tahu harus nulis apa lagi. Nee-channya udah kabur mau les... tapi... Kami minta **Review... **Silahkan kritik dan saran anda. Kami menerima dengan senang hati.

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca...^^**


End file.
